


Самбука Con la Mosca

by Schuu



Series: Gay Bar [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, бар, бармен - Freeform, гейбар, куроо бдсм-щик но не сейчас, первое знакоство, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Знакомство и первые встречи Куроо и Цукишимы





	Самбука Con la Mosca

**Author's Note:**

> В честь дня куроцук 11/1

― Один негрони и… ― Куроо оборачивается на Бокуто ― тот увлечен представлением, значит, будет пить что придется, ― просто виски.  
Бармен кивает и начинает смешивать ему коктейль. Куроо следит за каждым его движением, будто ищет ошибки, но в какой-то момент понимает, что готов заказать еще десяток любых коктейлей, чтобы просто смотреть на эти ловкие руки, длинные пальцы, отточенные движения. Он поднимет глаза и натыкается на выжидающий взгляд бармена.  
― Еще один негрони, ― произносит Куроо и получает в ответ недоумение.  
― Может, стоит сначала выпить первый? ― предлагает бармен.  
― А может, стоит просто сделать еще один негрони? ― усмехается Куроо и добавляет: ― Как зовут?  
Его одаривают незаинтересованным взглядом.  
― Цукишима, ― бармен тянется за вторым стаканом и смешивает еще один коктейль.  
― Давно здесь работаешь?  
Заметно, что Куроо далеко не первый, кто донимает Цукишиму такими вопросами. Ему правда интересно, хотя его действия расцениваются как очередная попытка съема.  
― Неважно, забей, ― быстро добавляет он.  
Видеть благодарное выражение на красивом лице вместо скучающего гораздо приятнее.  
― Лучше скажи, во сколько заканчивается смена?  
Куроо ухмыляется и вместо удивления видит на лице Цукишимы вежливую искусственную улыбку, у которой есть одна единственная цель ― ранить самолюбие любого, кому она предназначена. Как у Цукишимы это получается сделать без слов ― для Куроо загадка, и он почти не ожидает услышать ответ.  
― В три.  
― Ясно, ― лаконично заключает Куроо и выпивает первый негрони почти залпом.  
― И это все? ― с той же приторно-сладкой улыбкой и не менее вежливым тоном интересуется Цукишима. ― Не будет предложения подождать меня? Или, может, подвезти?  
Куроо приподнимает бровь, но не успевает что-либо ответить, потому что Цукишиму отвлекают очередным заказом и он с нескрываемой радостью заканчивает разговор.  
Будет непросто и, глядя на спину в облегающей черной майке и светловолосый затылок, Куроо задается вопросом ― насколько ему все это надо. Цукишима наклоняется за льдом, и ответ становится очевидным. Резко хочется перелезть через стойку, открыть машину со льдом и сунуть туда голову. Цукишима, будто читая его мысли, оборачивается, ловит взгляд и ухмыляется ― очевидная провокация.  
― Ах ты ж сукин сын, ― шепчет Куроо так, чтобы его можно было прочесть по губам.  
И это только больше забавляет Цукишиму, он отворачивается и отдает заказ.  
Кажется, вентиляция в баре вдруг перестает работать, но громкая музыка очень кстати заглушает биение собственного сердца и отвлекает от неуместных мыслей.  


***

Запомнить смены Цукишимы оказывается довольно просто, учитывая завидное постоянство, с которым Куроо появляется в баре. Иногда он сидит на диванах с Бокуто и Акааши, иногда, как сегодня, за стойкой.  
― Ты же понимаешь, как это выглядит? ― интересуется Цукишима, занятый переставлением стаканов в посудомоечную машину.  
― Ты считаешь меня доставучим сталкером? Я нарушаю твои личные границы? ― усмехается Куроо, болтая подтаявшие кубики льда в стакане.  
Цукишима отвлекается, смотрит куда-то в сторону и говорит так, что Куроо едва может различить его слова:  
― Ты бы понял, если бы нарушил мои личные границы. Кстати, об этом.  
― Ке-ей, ― у стойки появляется долговязый рыжий парень и чуть ли не ложится на нее животом, ― две самбуки этому господину, ― пропевает он, указывая на себя большими пальцами.  
Куроо видел его раньше рядом с Цукишимой, Тендо ― тот, кто вполне мог посоревноваться с Бокуто в энергичности. И навязчивости, пожалуй.  
Цукишима молча принимается за заказ под парой внимательных глаз.  
― Классическую подачу, пожалуйста, ― добавляет Тендо.  
Куроо наблюдает за процессом подготовки, усмехается, когда Цукишима поджигает самбуку, собирает пары и отдает бокал с жидкостью Тендо.  
― Не сожги себе язык, ― произносит он намеренно вежливым тоном, очевидно, желая обратного.  
Тендо выпивает жидкость, вдыхает пары и принимается разжевывать кофейные зерна с отчетливым выражением отвращения на лице.  
― Попытка номер пять полюбить самбуку провалилась, ― заключает Тендо, внезапно придвигая второй напиток Куроо.  
Ему не нравится самбука, но желание еще раз увидеть как Цукишима мастерски обращается с коктейлем сильнее. На его глазах жидкость горит холодным голубым пламенем, гаснет без кислорода во втором стакане, и Куроо повторяет действия Тендо. Горечь сменяется привкусом кофе, но с непривычки он случайно глотает одно из зерен, не разжевав. Лишь затем замечает на себе любопытные взгляды. Цукишима поспешно отворачивается, и для Куроо это удар ниже пояса ― внезапный и нечестный.  
― Приятно обжигает, мм? ― голос Тендо врывается в мысли.  
Куроо даже не успевает понять, о чем речь, смотрит на Цукишиму и выпаливает:  
― Еще как.  
Это все звучит ужасно неоднозначно, а еще неожиданно прямо и искренне. И становится ясно, что диалог вовсе не о самбуке. Судя по лицу Тендо ― он изначально был не о ней. Цукишима делает вид, что очень занят и увлечен, но красные кончики ушей выдают его с головой.  
― Кей, осторожнее, не устрой нам здесь пожар, от прошлого едва отошли, ― Тендо обращается к Цукишиме, но внезапно подмигивает Куроо.  
Цукишима ставит перед ним какой-то коктейль с газировкой.  
― За счет заведения. Только, пожалуйста, уйди.  
Как ни странно, Тендо слушается и исчезает из поля зрения, чему Куроо безмерно рад. Он смотрит на Цукишиму, который изо всех сил старается его игнорировать.  
― Так твою ледяную стену все же можно растопить? ― ухмыляется Куроо, не сводя с него глаз.  
― Что за чушь, какую еще стену, ― фыркает Цукишима.  
― Вот эту, ― Куроо перегибается через стойку, протягивает к нему руку и внезапно замирает будто от невидимого препятствия.  
Цукишима застывает, ожидая прикосновения, и смотрит на его ладонь, когда этого не происходит. Он вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
― Испугался? ― Куроо его реакция веселит. Кажется, они только и делают, что играют друг с другом ― кто кого подловит, и обычно всегда лидирует Цукишима, но сегодня счет два-ноль в пользу Куроо. ― А мне за счет заведения ничего не будет?  
― Могу предложить бесплатное сопровождение до парковки, ― Цукишима кивает в сторону охраны у дверей.  
― Спасибо, не стоит, я насчет бара или бармена, ― специально уточняет Куроо.  
― О, конечно, но тогда условия прежние: ты забираешь напиток и уходишь отсюда.  
Куроо расслабленно опирается на стойку, склоняет голову на бок и говорит:  
― Ты готов заплатить, чтобы тебя оставили в покое?  
― Именно так.  
― Тогда «минет», пожалуйста.  
Цукишима окидывает его таким взглядом, что если бы у Куроо была совесть после четверки лонг айлендов и самбуки сверху, ему непременно стало бы стыдно.  
Когда перед ним ставят рюмку с шотом, он слизывает сливки, глядя на Цукишиму снизу вверх, и, как ни странно, тот спокойно за ним наблюдает, не ведется на провокацию. Куроо запрокидывает голову, допивая ликер, и отставляет рюмку.  
― И как? ― интересуется Цукишима.  
Он ставит локти на стойку, оказываясь в опасной близости от Куроо.  
― Вкусно, ― опьяненное сознание дает понять, что это знак, зеленый свет, если хотите, и Куроо подается вперед.  
― А знаешь, что еще вкусно? ― голос Цукишимы опускается почти до шепота.  
― Что?  
Куроо еще никогда не был так близко к Цукишиме и при этом никогда не чувствовал себя так уверенно и спокойно. Он мог рассмотреть легкий блеск в его глазах, светлые завитки на лбу.  
Цукишима тянется вперед, будто хочет что-то шепнуть, и Куроо склоняет голову.  
― Я, ― губы едва касаются его уха, Цукишима отстраняется и отходит от стойки.  
Два-один. Нет, его счет обнулили полностью, а самого растоптали. Куроо заставляет себя не думать о черной сумке, что лежит в багажнике машины. Сумке, содержимое которой собиралось им долго и тщательно, а некоторые предметы оттуда стерли бы с лица Цукишимы это самодовольное выражение в мгновение ока. И он бы просил еще.  


***

На работе случается внезапный (для кого-то плановый) завал, поэтому в следующий раз Куроо выбирается в бар спустя неделю и застает Цукишиму на парковке с каким-то парнем. Они вытаскивают пакеты и чехлы с одеждой из маленькой красной мазды.  
― Помочь? ― интересуется Куроо, подходя к ним со спины, и Цукишима едва не роняет пакет, а его друг поднимает голову и выглядит очень озадаченным.  
― Нет, спасибо.  
Цукишима достает последний пакет, закрывает багажник и оборачивается. Куроо знал, что одна небольшая деталь вроде очков может очень преобразить человека, но не догадывался, что она еще и способна перевернуть представление о нем.  
Кажется, эту войну ему так просто не выиграть.  
― Пошли, Ямагучи, ― Цукишима наверняка даже не догадывается о своем воздействии на Куроо.  
Приходится задержаться на стоянке и выкурить сигарету, размышляя о том, что нельзя так увлекаться кем-то, это не здорово, а зачастую еще и тяжело. Цукишима кажется ему сложной, но приятной и интересной головоломкой, и он сам не знает, что будет, когда ее решит. Такие как Цукишима не размениваются на однодневные романы, это ему дали понять сразу же.  
Он уже докуривает, когда из задней двери бара выходит Цукишима.  
― Сигарету? ― спрашивает Куроо, едва тот приближается и дает одну после кивка. ― Так ты куришь?  
― Нет, ― спокойно отвечает Цукишима, все же прикуривая.  
Пока Куроо держит для него зажигалку и смотрит на светлую макушку, мысли теряются и разбегаются. Появляется назойливое желание запустить ладони в его волосы, и он понимает, что это только второй раз, когда они стоят так близко друг к другу, а Куроо уже чувствует зависимость. И желание.  
― Я решил, что хочу тебя попробовать, ― говорит Куроо, едва тот отстраняется.  
Цукишима давится кашлем ― то ли от неожиданности, то ли с непривычки. Он зажимает сигарету между указательными и средним пальцами, убирает ее от своих губ и приставляет ко рту Куроо. Пальцы кажутся приятно холодными, а прикосновение ― очень интимным. Куроо делает затяжку, не торопясь забирать сигарету, хотя ясно, что Цукишима больше курить не будет.  
Проходит несколько долгих минут в полной тишине. Фраза остается без комментария, хотя сам этот жест и то, что Цукишима вышел к нему, становится красноречивее любого ответа.  
― Мне пора, ― говорит Цукишима и делает шаг в сторону, но Куроо придерживает его за запястье.  
― Эй, не играй со мной в эти игры.  
― А ты со мной, ― тон серьезный, он не торопится забирать руку.  
Куроо выдерживает его взгляд и вдруг понимает всю нелепость ситуации. Он старше Цукишимы ― непонятно на сколько, но точно старше. Вот только сейчас его будто поставили перед обстоятельным взрослым, который готов терпеть чьи-то шалости до поры до времени. Ему только кажется, что он решал какую-то загадку, пока разгадывали его самого.  
Он не встречает сопротивления, когда тянется вперед. Цукишима высвобождает руку и кладет ему на затылок. Поцелуй выходит скользящим, коротким, но в то же время очень чувственным. Цукишима легко поддается, и Куроо кажется, что прикосновением к его языку можно зажечь не одну самбуку.  
Он отстраняется, когда слышит звук мотора въезжающей на парковку машины.  
― Даже не думай так делать, пока я на работе, ― говорит Цукишима и отворачивается.  
― Но так же гораздо интереснее, ― с задором в голосе говорит Куроо.  
― Я выставлю тебя из бара, ― предупреждение звучит угрожающе, но пробуждает еще больший интерес. Цукишима уходит, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Куроо облизывает губы и смотрит ему вслед. Наверное, об этом странном и приятном чувстве когда-то говорил Бокуто, описывая Акааши; так ощущает себя человек, которому открывается никем ранее не познанная тайна. От приятных мыслей его отрывает горячий фильтр сигареты, Куроо совсем забыл, что продолжает сжимать ее между пальцами. Он шипит и выбрасывает окурок, пропуская момент, когда Цукишима исчезает в дверях бара. 


End file.
